


Right under our noses

by DontMindMeJustFishingForAUs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Mikasa Ackerman, Captivity, Clumsy Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, I didn’t know how to end this, Identity Reveal, Kidnapped Eren Yeager, Kidnapping, Letter lure, Mentioned Annie Leonhart, Mild Gore, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Titan Shifters, Titans, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeJustFishingForAUs/pseuds/DontMindMeJustFishingForAUs
Summary: “Hey, Reiner?”“Yeah?”“I just realized... Zeke’s last name is Jeager, and so is Eren’s.”“Your point?”“Wasn’t Zeke’s dad sent to paradise the same day the owl attacked?”“...... oh sh*t.”
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 34





	Right under our noses

“Hey, Reiner?”

“Yeah?”

“I just realized... Zeke’s last name is Jeager, and so is Eren’s.”

“Your point?”

“Wasn’t Zeke’s dad sent to paradise the same day the owl attacked?”

“...... oh sh*t.”

They are here for the founding titan; they are in the 104th cadet corps for the founding titan; they have been here for nearly two years for the founding titan; they are training for the founding titan.....

They have come across a new problem, eren might also be a Titan, no, eren is a titan, either that or he knows one.

During the meal, Bertolt puts a note under erens pillow, asking him to meet them in secret during the night.

Eren comes alone, it’s perfect. “Oh, hello Bertolt, Reiner.” He’s a-little skeptical, but he trusts them. “So what did you need me for?”

“Eren...” Reiner inches forward, “I’m so sorry..”

Eren is more confused than ever, “Reiner... what happened?” Before he got an answer, one of Reiner’s hands went around his neck, the other around his mouth.

Eren’s screams were muffled, he was trying to call out to Bertolt for help, but he just stood there. Eren kicked an screamed as suddenly an angry Mikasa pounced on Reiner.

Bertolt panicked and tried to fight her off of Reiners back, thankfully though, eren slipped unconscious just before she tore Reiner’s arm off him.

Mikasa hesitated as eren fell to the ground, in that moment, just as she was about to grab him and run, Reiner hit her over the head with a board, knocking her out.

“What are we supposed to do about her?”

“We have to take her too, she’ll tell on us.”

“Would that really matter though? If eren is the founding titan that means mission accomplished.”

“... and if he isn’t?”

“Then at least we have a lead. I already have to deal with one suicidal maniac, I’m not dealing with his yandere sister too.”

————

Eren woke up, he tried to move but his hands were bound behind his back.  
“What the!? Where am I?”

“We have some questions for you.” Reiner and Bertolt were sitting in front of them, as if they were watching him sleep for hours.

“This is a joke, right?”

“No, what do you know about the attack titan?”

“The what? Are they like the armored and colossal?”

Reiner and Bertolt looked at each other, “I’m the armored, he’s the colossal. We’re humans that can shift into Titans.” Reiner looked bored.

“What? This is a joke! Let me go!”

“I’m afraid it isn’t. Are you a shifter?”

“I don’t know what the h*ll you’re talking about.” Eren was pissed, “but if you really were the ones who broke the wall and killed my mom...” eren nearly jumped in his seat, his voice was raspy, “I’ll kill you.”

“Good luck with that, your hands are literally tied.” 

“HEY! This is nothing!” Eren tried to attack them but ultimately failed, tipping himself over.

Bertolt picked him up and walked across the room. He grabbed his ODM gear and walked back.

“Are you planning to go back? What about Mikasa?” Reiner didn’t understand.

“WHAT THE H*LL DID YOU DO TO MIKASA? THIS BETTER BE A F*CKING JOKE! I’LL KILL YOU!”

“Relax, we just left her where she was, she’ll go straight back to camp to become a scout.” Bertolt cut off Eren’s finger as he yelped in pain. “I didn’t have any other blades, if he’s really the attack titan, it will grow back soon.”

“But what if he changes?”

“It’s obvious he doesn’t know how, so don’t tell him.”

Reiner nodded in approval and they left the room.

——  
Eren let out a tear, he looked at his hand. I idiots, they’re all idiots. He couldn’t believe he was a titan, he barely even believes his abductors, he doesn’t know what to believe.

Eren can’t sleep, he won’t. Not when there’s Titans to be killed, and mothers to be avenged. Not when he’s stuck here like this, unable to move, unwilling to accept the truth.

Me? A titan? Growing back my finger? They really are stupid. He thought as he looked down at his finger, he let out a started scream, steam was coming out of his finger. Titan steam was coming out of his hand, and the blood puddles on the floor. In fact, he wasn’t even bleeding, he wasn’t even in pain anymore.

———-

Reiner and Bertolt came back the next morning, “well, I’ll be d*mned. He really is the owl.” Reiner crouched in front of eren, who was still freaking out, “how does it feel to be the thing you hate?” He laughed.

Eren spit in Reiner’s face and in turn got a punch in his face.

“Do we really have any proof that he’s the founding titan though? Are we really gonna take that chance?”

“Shut up, I didn’t fund anything.” Eren tried to kick Reiner but once again failed and tipped his chair.”

“We can’t go back to the cadets, they’ve gotta know by now.” Bertolt picked up Eren.

“Tsk, we should’ve brought her too.”

“That’s what I tried to tell you.”

“We should meet up with the others, we’ll figure it out from there.”

“Ok” Bertolt hoisted a still struggling Eren onto his back. “Ah! Should we knock him out again?”

“Just gag him, he’s not strong enough to slow us down just by being awake.”

Just then, the door swung open, and angry Keith Shadis appeared. “Just what do you two think you’re doing?”

Eren screamed under the new cloth inside his mouth, Reiner and Bertolt just stopped. “..... kill him.” Reiner obeyed and launched at the instructor, before he touched him, Mikasa grabbed him out of the air and clawed at him.

Connie rushed in, followed be Jean and Marco. 

“Sh*t! How did they find us!?”

Bertolt tried to run out the window with Eren, Connie jumped in and cut him free.

Jean was busy trying to get Mikasa off of Reina with Marco, they weren’t having the best of luck. When they finally succeeded, Reiner stood up, steam coming from his face, “Bastards.”

The cadets were shocked, Bertolt finally got up, “retreat!” He and Reiner jumped out the window empty handed. 

Mikasa ran after them but was stopped by Marco, “what are you doing? They’re our friends! They’ll be back....”

“I don’t think so, we should run after them just in case.” Jean looked around and everyone nodded in approval, by the time they reached the window, the shifters were long gone.

Everyone turned their attention to Eren, they took off his gag and he yelled, “those... Those bastards killed my mom!”  
Everyone stared at him in confusion.  
“THEY’RE TITANS IN DISGUISE!”

“I did see smoke....” one of them finally responded.

Instructor Shadis marched over to Eren, “Then why the h*ll did they want you?”

“They....” Eren choked on his words, “ they think I’m one too.”

Dead silence filled the room, followed by laughter from everyone besides Mikasa.

———

Reiner and Bertolt lay down on the wall in exhaustion, “these island devils....” 

“We’ll get him next time, should’ve taken Mikasa as well you moron.”

“At least we still have Annie.”

And so Reiner and Bertolt schemed.


End file.
